


Day 5 - Disguise/undercover

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, Pre-Relationship, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Day 5 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 5: (Time travel and/or) Disguise-undercoverTrigger Warnings/Rating: TSummary: Undercover cop AUAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language.





	Day 5 - Disguise/undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 5: (Time travel and/or) Disguise-undercover  
> Trigger Warnings/Rating: T  
> Summary: Undercover cop AU  
> Author’s Note: English is not my first language.

Zoro gritted his teeth on a retort that would certainly make him fired. And he really could not afford that. He wondered, not for the last time, why he had been chosen. Others would certainly have been better suited for this job. Robin for example. But no, it was on him that it fell.

He glanced sideways at his colleague. He really was not ugly to look at, and when he first got here, he thought the time spent here might not be that bad. Until he opened his mouth. Zoro hated him. Everything Zoro did was wrong, and the other didn't hesitate to point it out to him, even apologizing to the clients for his incompetence. Perhaps if he had been informed he would have been more indulgent, but no one knew apart from the owner of the beauty salon. So he was probably wondering why he was hired. Zoro was wondering it too to be honest. He didn't know anything at all about this stuff, and if the boss hadn't insisted that he remains in the main room, he would have ended up in the back to clean or to place orders.

He hadn't even been trained. He had been dropped into the lion's den with only instructions to blend into the background and to have his eyes wide open. He was here for a week and he hadn't seen anything yet. Nothing interesting, at least. His eyes were hurting from seeing so much pink, and the ceaseless chattering and gossiping of the clients made his head ache. How could someone work in this kind of place? Yet his colleague seemed to like it, if his smile was the proof of it. His face lit up and his eyes sparkled with pleasure. Zoro was often hypnotized by this vision. He had been caught in the act once or twice. It didn't seem to upset him. The first time, he had looked at him with a surprised look on his face for a few seconds before returning to work. The next ones, it was rather the curiosity that appeared on his features. In those moments it wasn't unpleasant to be around him.

The chime at the entrance rang and a customer entered. Zoro hastened to greet her before someone else did. It was the woman he had seen in the picture. Her name was confirming it. She wanted an appointment with Vinsmoke for a manicure so he asked her to wait until he finished with his previous client. Zoro remained for a moment at the reception desk to observe her discreetly. She was reading a magazine without worrying about what was going on around her.

"Sanji," he attracted his attention as he approached him.

Usually they were calling themselves on last names basis, but not in front of the customers. He informed him of what the woman wanted and asked him if he could stay close to him during his appointment, just to learn. Vinsmoke looked surprised, but he nodded without hesitation. He had now a good excuse for listening to their conversation and trying to learn something about this woman's boyfriend. If he learned what he wanted this afternoon, he could finally leave this place and resume his real work.

Feeling watched, he turned his head. Sanji was looking at him strangely and Zoro felt his guts squirm. He swallowed, realizing that the time with him was soon coming to an end. He was going to miss him.


End file.
